


Winged Beasts, Living Fire

by WhiteNeedleFox



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Elbert Arryn doesn't die, Elia is cool with Lyanna marrying Rhaegar, F/F, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon snow raised a prince, Later not by choice, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rhaegar Targaryen Lives, Rhaegar ends up getting married to Elia, Rhaegar's children live, Robert Baratheon dies, direwolves, lyanna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteNeedleFox/pseuds/WhiteNeedleFox
Summary: Instead of battling the rebels on the Trident, Rhaegar instead choose to speak to them about the events that led to Lyanna's Starks abduction. This turns the tides of the rebellion and allows Rhaegar to do what he wanted to do at Harrenhal, to hold a Great Council and become the regent for the Seven Kingdoms.
Relationships: Aegon VI Targaryen/Margaery Tyrell, Ashara Dayne/Ned Stark Past, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Cersei Lannister/Rhaegar Targaryen, Elbert Arryn/Lysa Tully Arryn, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, More pairings to come
Comments: 18
Kudos: 32





	1. Elia 1

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you wondering, yes I am still working on my other story. This plot idea just wouldn't leave me alone, and i was not able to focus on it until I got this down on paper and thought 'might as well post it.'

The Red Keep was becoming less of a keep, and more the hollowed out corpse of a once grand castle. Aerys saw traitors everywhere, his paranoia only growing worse as the war went on. 

Elia tried to shield her children from the worst of it, however it was hard when the King called her to court to watch as he burned men and women alive with wildfire, shouting that this was to be her fate if her uncle and brother turned out to be traitors. 

The smell of burning flesh clung to her like perfume by the time she was allowed to leave the throne room. Requiring her to bathe before she would meet with her children, though she wasn’t able to completely remove the scent from her skin. Rhaenys nose would scrunch in displeasure when she caught the faint order, thankfully her daughter never asked what the smell was from. 

In the beginning days of the war the castles inhabitants were spared the mad king's obsession with wildfire at night as the man was to busy forcing himself on his wife, however since he sent Rhaella away with Viserys to Dragonstone he had nothing to distract himself with anymore, and the burnings continued into the night. Though thankfully she was allowed to leave for those burnings. 

She remembered trying to convince her Goodfather to allow her children to travel to Dragonstone with their family, but Aerys refused her request. Even in the depths of his madness he knew that the only thing keeping Doran, and by extension the whole of Dorne, loyal to him was to keep her and the children close to him. The same was used for the young Jamie Lannister. 

The young lion had begged for Rhaegar to take him with him to the trident. His fellow brothers-Barristan, Darry, and her uncle Lewin- had been ordered by the king to join the dragon prince in his battle against the rebels, but Jamie had been ordered to remain in King’s Landing. Leaving him alone in dealing with his kings ever descending madness. 

Elia couldn’t help but wonder what would happen if her husband succeeded in his plan to meet with the rebels. She would need to get the children and herself out of the castle before that happened. She had no doubt that Aerys would make good on his promise to burn her and her children if news of Rhaegar’s betrayal made their way to the king’s ears. 

\----

Her fears had come to pass but a few days later. She was sitting at her assigned place on the dias, next to the Iron Throne. The king had already burned two petty criminals when Varys entered the throne room. 

Upon seeing his favorite adviser, Aerys commanded his master of whispers to tell him what songs his little birds had sung.

"News from the Trident, your Grace."

“I see, has Rhaegar beaten those traitorous lords? Does he bring me their heads as I commanded?"

"I'm afraid not my king. My little birds speak to me about his highness, Prince Rhaegar, joining the rebels after joining them and calling for a great council. It would seem that they intend to return to the capital and crown Rhaegar as regent to the realm."

Only silence was met after that statement. Everyone who remained at the keep was well aware of Aerys temper and mood swings, and many hurried to leave the throne room as fast as they could. Elia being the first among them, not wishing to gain the kings attention onto herself at this moment.

“TRAITOR!” 

He screamed. His words echoing off the walls of the walls. 

“My son is a gods be damned traitor! Him and that Dornish whore of his! I knew they were scheming against me. Conspiring to gain my throne! I will burn them all! Rossart!”

The last thing Elia heard as she left the hall was the mad king calling for his new hand, the pyromancer Rossart. Whatever the king was discussing with his hand she knew it was not good for the realm, and would most likely include wildfyre. 

\-----

Five days had passed since the events in the throne room. She was no longer commanded to join the king in his daily burnings, and while this was a blessing it also worried Elia. The king had taken to locking himself in the throne room. Not letting anyone but Rossart and Jamie Lannister inside, even his taster was not permitted to enter and she saw no food enter or leave the hall. 

The amount of guards assigned to her had also increased, going from the two gold cloaks posted outside her door when she first arrived to four, and she was not allowed to walk about the Red Keep without all four accompanying her. The guards watched her every move, relaying to the King what she had been doing, and looking for any sign of treason or attempt to leave the castle. 

Elia had taken to only visiting her daughter's chambers, not wanting to risk the king's ire in this vulnerable state by going to the palace gardens. 

How had everything gone so wrong? It was a question Elia had been asking herself over and over again. Rheagar had said that he had sent a raven explaining the situation to Riverrun, however it had never arrived and Brandon Stark had foolishly rode to the Red Keep. Demanding the return of his sister and Rheagar’s head.

She shook her head. It did not matter how this happened, it happened and she needed to focus her attention on keeping her children alive. To keep them from being burned alive by their grandfather’s madness. 

Rhaenys -her sweet innocent Rhaenys - continued to be her happy, adventurous self. She would often make her way to her mother’s chamber’s to visit her mother and younger brother. Often talking to Aegon about Balerion, her kitten, who was going to be the next black dread and she was going to become like her namesake. An astonishing beauty and fearsome warrior. 

Elia would simply smile at her daughter’s tales. Hoping that she would live long enough to make those dreams a reality, but in order to do that they would need to first need to leave the Red Keep. Aerys would tire of waiting soon, and may decide to act on whatever plan he has cooked up before Rhaegar’s armies arrive. 

\----

They were just entering the hour of the wolf when Elia heard a commotion outside her door. She could hear voices arguing, and she feared that the noise would wake Aegon- who had only just drifted off to sleep. She was not prepared for the sight that greeted her on the other side of her door. 

Jaime Lannister, sword drawn, was dressed in his full kingsguard attire. He was standing with his back towards her and his weapon pointed towards the gold cloaks that guarded her door. 

“I'll tell you again. I am to bring the princess Elia and her children before the king. Stand down, or prepared to fight!”

“And we told you, Lannister.” The lion's name being spit like a curse. “You are free to take ‘em, but we are to follow you when you do so. We were ordered by the king to not let the princess out of our sight.”

Ser Jaime raised an eye at the guards. 

“You question a member of the kingsguard? Do you not believe me capable of bringing the prince's family to the king myself?”

“Well no, but the king-”

“The king has ordered for me to bring them myself. No one but myself is allowed to enter the throne room besides the king’s hand.”

Elia watched as the four guards finally accepted defeat. Jaime’s green eyes watched the men for a few moments longer before sheathing his sword and motioning Elia back into her chambers.

“Princess, you and Aegon must come with me immediately. We do not have much time.”

Elia needed no other prompting. Scooping up her son into her arms she followed the Lannister knight from the room, the two guards who had stood outside her chambers suspiciously missing. 

“Ser Jaime, what is happening?”

“My father sent a message for me. He is heading for the capital. He should be here at just after dawn, and he means to attack the city.”

Elia was astonished. 

“He means to betray Rhaegar?!”

“No, he means to do the act in Prince Rhaegar’s name, but he doesn’t care if you get caught up in the crossfire.”

Of course, the old lion blamed her for taking his daughter's crown. 

“Quickly princess. You and the children must leave the keep tonight. I will help you the best I can, but we must leave now!”

\-----

Rhaenys chamber’s were not far from her own, and it didn’t take long for the group to reach it. Ser Jaime’s eyes continuously scanned the halls, looking for hidden dangers as Elia entered her daughter’s room. 

The little princess was curled up on her bed, her kitten laying beside her as she slept. Elia felt horrible about waking her sweet daughter, but time was of the essence. 

“Mama?” 

Rhaenys voice was confused and filled with sleep as she looked up at her mother. Wondering why she was being awoken at this time. 

“Hush sweetling. I need you to be quiet and follow me, can you do that?”

\----

The flight down to the stables was the most terrifying experience that Elia had ever experienced in her life. Every shadow seemed to hide an enemy, every corner they passed could be their last. 

Several times they had had to stop and backtrack through a different hallway when the sound of voices could be heard up ahead, adding length to their already time sensitive journey. 

Ser Jamie led the way, sword held in a ready position in front of him as he checked their passage through the castle, prepared for anything that may cross their path. 

Finally, as dawn was just breaking across the horizon, the small group made it to the stables. 

“Quickly, you must leave as fast as you can. The guards at your door will be changing shifts, and will wonder why you are missing.”

Elia climbed onto one of the horses as Jaime handed her her children, helping her fit Aegon into a sling so that he did not fall as they rode. 

Soon they were ready, and Jamie led the horse to the gate. Elia spurring the horse into a gallop as soon as they were opened, riding away from the Red Keep.


	2. Ned 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar meets with the leaders of the rebels, and details that happened with Lyanna.

Day the Royalists arrive at the Trident

Ned stood in the command tent, going over a map they had of Westeros. Seeing where the pieces were, and where their enemies would meet them. To his left stood Jon Arryn, the older man's presence doing much to calm the newly made Lord of Winterfell’s nerves. 

So much had changed in a small amount of time. His father and older brother were dead, murdered by a madman, his sister missing and rumors abounded of her abduction by the crown prince and son of said madman, and the position of Lord of Winterfell had not been given to the Stark that had been bred for the position, but to the second son. 

Ned had no idea what he was supposed to do as a Lord Paramount. The weight of the title settling like a boulder on his shoulders. He had never wanted the position, that was Brandon’s birthright. Brandon, the Wild wolf, confidant, and charismatic, and so much more than anything he himself could ever be. 

“You okay Ned?”

Elbert’s voice broke Ned away from his spiraling thoughts, and he looked up to meet sad blue eyes. Elbert had been Brandon’s squire, one of his brother’s closest friends, but had not ridden with him when the Wild Wolf when he had decided to forgo his own wedding in favor of riding down to King’s Landing. 

In what was probably one of Brandon Stark's wiser moments he had ordered for Elbert to remain behind at Riverrun. Elbert was Jon’s nephew and heir to the Vale, as a fellow heir himself Brandon knew the responsibilities that came with that title-even if he ignored them half the time. 

“We have been trying to get your attention for the last couple of minutes. You didn't respond, and have been staring at the same spot on the map for the last ten minutes.”

“I apologize for my inattention, what have I missed?”

Elbert looked as if he didn’t believe him, while Jon’s expression was one of concern and sadness. Jon had never been able to have children of his own and Ned knew that the older man had come to view himself and Robert as the son’s he never had. 

“I believe that we should fight-”

Whatever Jon was about to say was interrupted by the appearance of one of his bannermen. The messenger was about Elbert’s age, a year or so younger than Ned himself, and was looking at his Lord with a look of apprehension and awe. 

“My Lords! The-the Prince, he requests an audience with you at your earliest convenience.”

Ned shared a look with Jon and his nephew. The three wondering what the prince could possibly say to them. None of them wanted to go to war, but none were so naive to think that this war will end without bloodshed. Still, Jon was open to the idea.

“We will discuss this with Hoster and Robert, then we will give the Prince our response.”

\--------

“We should kill the bastard where he stands!”

Robert raged angrily. Jon had just brought up Rhaegar’s request to meet with them.

“Robert-” 

“He abducted your sister Ned! My betrothed! His mad father killed your father and brother, and then called for our damn heads when we had nothing to do with your brother’s actions.”

“Enough Robert.”

Jon’s firm voice silenced the young stag lord from another tirade about the Dragon Prince’s request. 

“I would like to hear what the Prince had to say. He seems to believe that whatever he has will be enough to end the war, and if we can end this conflict without more bloodshed we should look towards that option.”

Robert’s jaw clenched at the idea of speaking to Rhaegar, but he didn’t actively say anything against Jon’s opinion. Though Ned was able to glimpse a hot fury in his friends blue eyes. Very much like the storms from the lands Robert ruled over. 

“You honestly believe that what Rhaegar has to say will end the war?”

Hoster Tully was a large man with a brilliant shade of red hair, a trait inherited by all three of his children. He was also highly ambitious, and Ned wasn’t sure what to make of the man that was now his good father. 

“I will stay any opinion on what he has to say until after we have spoken with him."

The River Lord seemed to accept what the Lord of the Vale had to say, though Robert still wasn’t satisfied. Turning instead to the last remaining commander of their army of Rebels. His eyes clearly asking for Ned to agree with him, and refuse the Prince’s request to meet with them. 

“I want to find out what happened to my sister. The only one who knows her location is Prince Rhaegar. I agree to the Prince’s request to meet with us.”

Realizing he was outnumbered in their vote Robert growled angrily. 

“Fine then! We’ll meet with the damn prince. I’ll smash his chest in either way.”

With that the Storm Lord strode from the command tent, his steps loud and full of anger. Ned had a feeling that his friend was going to go and try to forget this conversation in his cups, and find a companion to warm his bed that night, and would be in no condition to meet with Rhaegar the following morning. 

\-----------

Ned’s prediction was proven true when Robert stumbled into the command tent the following morning. Alcohol was heavy on his breath, and his words we slightly slurred when he greeted Ned. The Quiet Wolf wondered if his friend had even slept at all the previous night, or if he had simply drank the night away until he had to join them. 

Jon seemed to notice the Stag’s condition. Pale, blue eyes narrowing in disappointment as he took in Robert’s state. Bloodshot eyes, slurred speech, rumpled doublet, Robert did not look as a commander taking this meeting seriously. Jon would have admonished his former ward if not for the arrival of the Prince and his entourage. 

Rhaegar was accompanied on either side by a member of the Kingsguard- Prince Lewyn on his left and Ser Barristan on his right-before commanding them to wait outside as he entered to speak with the leader’s of the rebellion. 

“You would leave your guards outside?”

The rebel leaders, excluding Robert, had agreed to allow Jon Arryn to be the speaker for their side in the meeting with the prince. 

“Should I not? I was under the impression that we were here under the banner of peace. If I am mistaken I would happily call them back inside.”

“That will not be necessary. We have agreed to listen to what you have to say.”

“I thank you for accepting my request. I will admit I was not sure you would.”

“If it were up to me we wouldn’t have.”

Robert growled at the Prince. Blue eyes flashing with more anger than Ned had ever before in his friends face. He was firmly reminded of the Baratheon house words ‘Ours is the Fury.’

Rhaegar ignored Robert's words, though Ned could see the King’s Guard tense at them, turning his attention instead to Ned himself. 

“I am truly sorry for what happened to Lord Rickard and your brother. What befell them was never meant to happen. I will assume that my raven never made it to Riverrun?”

His question was directed to Lord Tully, and the man nodded in answer.

“You sent a raven to Riverrun about your wanting to abduct another man’s betrothed?! Just because you are the crown prince does not give you the right-”

“Robert, enough!”

Jon’s voice cut through Robert’s, silencing the Storm Lord with a single look. Rhaegar was regarding his cousin now. 

“I will not deny that I took the Lady Lyanna into my custody. However I assure you that the details regarding that event are quite different than what you and Brandon Stark believed.”

He pulled out a letter and held it out to Ned. 

“Lyanna wrote this for you. I have not read what she has written to you in this letter, so I do not know the details.”

Ned took the letter. Hands shaking as he took in the grey direwolf sealing the letter shut with wax. When he broke the seal the first thing he noticed was that the letter was written in his sister’s hand. He would recognize it anywhere after years of only being able to communicate with her via raven. He began to read.

\----

Dearest Ned,

I am so sorry for what has happened to father and Brandon, but please do not blame Rhaegar for their deaths, blame the mad king for it is his fault. 

My party was attacked on my way to Riverrun for Brandon’s wedding. At the time we thought it was bandits, waiting to ambush any noble party as they made their way through the Riverlands, however I have come to learn that this was not the case. 

I was thrown from Frost when she got spooked by the fighting that ensued, and I hit my head. When I came to I was in Harrenhall being tended to by the Whent’s maester. It was also where I learned about why my party was truly attacked. 

Aerys found out that I was the Knight of the Laughing Tree, how I do not know for Ser Arthur helped me hide all the armour I used when he found me after the joust, but he did and he ordered my death for my ‘treason.’ 

Rhaegar found out what his father was doing, ordering the death of the daughter of a Lord Paramount, and knew that it would spark a war with the North. He and the king's guard that followed him tried to get there in time to stop the attack, however they were too late and all but myself were killed in the fight. 

A raven was sent from Harrenhal to Brandon when I came too to let him know what had occurred, it wasn’t until Ser Gerald came to find Rhaegar that we learned that it never arrived at Riverrun and learned of Brandon and Father’s death. 

After I was recovered enough we left Harrenhal for Dorne. Jon Connington informed Rhaegar that Aerys was to still be sending sellswords after me and my safety was compromised. 

Ned, I-I can’t marry Robert! I love Rhaegar, and I married him, with Elia’s blessing, on the Isle of Faces. I will be his second wife, and the three of us have come to an arrangement that we all agree with. 

I’m sorry Ned! I know he is your friend, but Robert was never the man for me, and I was going to talk to you and father once the mess with Aerys madness was dealt with. 

Please forgive me. 

\- Lyanna

\--------------

Ned just stared at the letter, grey eyes wide as he read through it for a second time. Then a third, and then a fourth. The words didn’t change the more he read it. 

“Aerys found out she was the Knight of the Laughing Tree?”

Ned didn’t know if that was a question or a statement. His voice sounded far away to his own ears as the truth he had known began to crumble down around him. Ned had always suspected that Lya had been the mystery knight, though she never confirmed it to him. He remembered her telling him about the squires that attacked Howland, now one of his closest friends and allies, and that she wanted to regain his honor. 

It was something she would do too. The touch of wolf blood that ran in her veins would compel her to protect her pack, and Howland had become part of the pack that day. Everyone else’s face in the tent looked shocked however. None of them ever considered that the Laughing knight would be a girl not even sixteen years. 

“One of Varys’s spies came to learn of it and he informed the King. My father seemed to take it as an act of treason, and paid a company of sellswords to either bring her to Kings Landing so he could burn her or to kill her outright if she resisted. Obviously I couldn’t allow that to happen, so Myself, Arthur, and Oswell road to try and prevent it.”

“If this is true, why not tell anyone about it?” 

Rhaegar turned his attention to the Lord Tully. 

“I sent a raven explaining the situation to Riverrun. It wasn’t until later that I learned that it never arrived, and about the death of Brandon and Rickard Stark.”

“What would you have us do, My Prince?” Jon asked as he looked at Rhaegar. 

“It is clear that my father is not fit to rule, but I will not be a kinslayer. I ask that the Great Lords present in this room proclaim me as regent and help me remove my father from the thorne.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar and Lyanna both fell in love with each other as she recovered from her fall at Harrenhal. She confided in him her desire to not marry Robert, and wanting to marry a man that would love who she was. 
> 
> Were the two of them impulsive and make a mistake by getting married? Probably, but Rhaegar was hoping to speak to Rickard about it once Lyanna was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> So while I am happy with most of this chapter, I am not happy with the ending. Oh well, it needed to end some how. Ned's POV is going to be next, so have fun looking forward to that!


End file.
